nerfblasterreviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stryfe
The Stryfe is a semi-automatic flywheel pistol blaster. While the Stryfe wasn’t the first semi-automatic, it is the first effective one since it utilizes the flywheels. It is Clip System blaster, so you can use any Clip System clip, magazine, or drum. You have the option to attach a barrel and a stock. It is essentially a flywheel blaster version of the Retaliator. It’s built for the more aggressive players since it does have semi-automatic capabilities, but will make noise since it’s a flywheel. Also, because it’s a pistol, you can dual-wield them if you get two. A warning though: If you pull fire two quickly, you won’t give the flywheels enough time to spin back up to max speed, resulting is lesser ranges. Out of the box you get the blaster, a 6-dart clip, and six N-Strike Elite darts. Because it is a flywheel blaster, it will require 4 AA batteries that are sold separately. Usability '''Casual Nerfing: '''Unless you and your opponent have a Stryfe or some other flywheel blaster, and you are staying in one room, the Stryfe is not the best choice for Casual Nerfing. The flywheels will blow your cover the mount you start spinning the flywheels whether it is a Primary or a Secondary. Primary Rating: 8/10 Secondary Rating: 8/10 '''War Games: '''As a Primary, the Stryfe is again for the people who like to be in the middle of the fight, and because of this the noise the flywheels make won’t matter. Also, because it is semi-automatic, it’s rate of fire is better than single fire and slam fire blasters. It a clip system so you can carry extra magazines. As a Secondary, it also ok because you’ll probably be using it when you are out of Primary, so your opponents already know where you are. A downside of using a Stryfe as a Seondary you’ll have to have clips or magazines for the Stryfe on top of the magazines you have for you’re Primary. Primary Rating: 8/10 Secondary Rating: 9/10 '''Human vs Zombies: '''The Stryfe is a great blaster for Humans vs Zombies. You shouldn’t be trying to attack zombies, so spinning the flywheels won’t be a problem since you’ll only be using it when you are defending yourself. If a mission calls for an attack on zombies, DON’T use the Stryfe as a Primary; only use as a Secondary. The blaster is small enough so that you can fit it in your backpack, which is great days three through seven where the zombie count is higher and you do have to worry about a zombie attacking you every second. A major disadvantage of using the Stryfe is the time it takes for the flywheels to get up to max speed when you first rev the motors. It takes about a second for it to get up to max speed, giving the zombies a chance to tag you. Also, if you want to use it as a Secondary, you’re going to have to have clip/magazines for the Stryfe on top of the magazines for your Primary. Primary Rating: 8.5/10 Secondary Rating: 8.5/10 The Stryfe is a great overall blaster. It smaller than the Hailfire or Rayven, but has the same rate of fire. The flywheels can be a disadvantage because of the time it takes for them to get to max speed, so just make sure you have enough time to get the motors going. FINAL PRIMARY RATING: 8.16/10 FINAL SECONARDY RATING: 8.76/10